Of Flowers and Water
by pangel8705
Summary: Ch.1:Obi Oji-san Starts off, Naruto is 3, is raised by Obi. He has 1/2 bloodlines. Whichever. You decide. 1 bloodline-with both, or 2 different bloodlines. This was spur of the moment, so if it sucks, sorry! TT TT
1. Obi Ojisan

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and will never, own Naruto. TT_TT

**Of Flowers and Water**

A Naruto FanFic

**AN: **This was a spur of the moment thing! So it came straight from head and onto Microsoft Word without a draft! TT_TT Any feedback is accepted! Especially since I didn't write this down first! ^.^

**Obi Oji-san**

**Naruto- Age 3**

A young boy of three ran through the village streets, going as fast as he could to get to the slums area. In his arms he held a bag of food he had stolen for him and Obi oji-san. Obi had taken care of the boy since he was a babe, and planned on continuing to do so until his dying day. The boy made it into the slums and rushed into an abandoned building. "Tadaima, Oji-san!" the boy called out. "Okaerinasai, Naruto. And what did I say about running into the house?" Obi replied, eyes twinkling merrily. Naruto blushed sheepishly, "Gomen oji-san." Obi chuckled and ruffled his hair, "It's alright Naruto. Now what were you able to snitch today?" Naruto batted Obi's hand away playfully, with a small pout, "Oji-san!" Obi just smiled. Naruto looked into the bag and pulled them out, setting them on the table. "So we've got bread, meat, vegetables, fruit, and even some eggs. Good job Naruto." Naruto smiled up at Obi, "Arigato oji-san! It was really hard getting the eggs though. But you said you missed eating them, so I wanted to get some!" Obi smiled softly at Naruto, "Arigato Naruto. But you didn't have to." Naruto just smiled and hugged Obi, then quickly put away the food so it wouldn't spoil. The rest of the day was spent with Obi spending some time with Naruto before taking a nap and letting Naruto play by himself. Then when supper came, Obi fixed something simple, letting Naruto stay up a little while longer before sending him off to bed.

* * *

Days passed, a routine was always set for them. Today though, Obi took Naruto outside to a field of many flowers and a small river flowing nearby. Naruto stared in awe, "Oji-san…is this real??" Obi smiled down at the boy, and squeezed his hand gently, "Hai, it is. It's one of my favorite places. Beautiful ain't it?" Naruto nodded, still in awe. "Can I…" Naruto looked up at Obi. Obi nodded, giving Naruto a smile. Naruto grinned, before running over to the flowers closest to the river, because it seemed to make them shine more. Obi smiled, before sitting down to watch him. Naruto knelt down in the flowers and touched them gently, finding out that they were really soft. Then he looked into the water and ran his fingers through it. It seemed to flow like ease through his fingers, "Sugoi!" Naruto whispered. Naruto lifted his hand from the water quickly, to see what would happen. But what happened next, made Obi sit up in shock. Naruto stared wide-eyed as the water that had splashed up, circled around him in a cyclone type way. Obi was confused and scared, he couldn't do anything, this was probably from his parents, and he didn't know what it would do. Naruto blinked, before hesitantly touching the water that surrounded him. The water then made a cycle up his arm, before the end touched his face gently, as if to say to not fear it. Naruto then relaxed, somehow reassured. The water started to recede, but right before it was completely gone, water splashed on the left side of his face, getting into his eye, instinctively he closed his eye. After a moment of rubbing his eye, he opened it to reveal his original cerulean eyes, but with a difference. Added to his left eye was lighter blue and white hues mixed in with the original color of his eye and if one were to look closely you would be able to see the kanji for water, in a light silver, in the middle of his pupil. Naruto rubbed his eye again, with a shake of his head. Obi was just staring, eyes wide, muttering something about _'troublesome blondes and ninja training'_.

Naruto stared at the water thoughtfully for a moment before turning his attention to the flowers. "You're very pretty…but if you don't get water soon, you'll die…" Naruto said softly to a dying flower. He looked to the river then to the flower then back to the river, he gave a smile. Leaning over, he cupped up some water then slowly poured some on the flower, until he was sure that the flower had enough. Rubbing the flower's petals' gently, he gave a smile, "There, you'll be fine now. All you needed is a little water." The flower seemed to glow a bit, before it started to rise, and its color started to return. Naruto stared in awe, he never seen a flower glow or get better that quick. As Naruto continued to watch the healing flower, the other flowers around him began to glow. He looked around him, in surprise; all of the flowers were glowing! Obi was once again scared; he'd seen glowing things before, yeah, right before they blew up. The flowers stopped glowing and Naruto blinked, with a 'Huh?' look on his face. Obi looked ready to laugh at that, but that was before the flowers burst and Naruto was covered in swirling flower petals. He just stared and stared, _'kids' gonna be_ _the death of me'_, then he fainted. Naruto was surprised when the flowers burst, it kinda sounded like a muffled balloon or a feathered-stuff pillow being busted. Now he couldn't see anything, flower petals everywhere! Soon they calmed down and they swirled him almost like the water did, except it seemed to make a rope with the different colored petals before making the cyclone. Like before, Naruto touched the cyclone, except this time, as if something was telling him to do so, he touched it with his other hand, and the same thing happened as with the water. The petals receded, and Naruto was trying to prepare himself for having petals thrown in his eye. Now, he understood the prospect of water getting into your eyes, but unless it was done deliberately, he couldn't figure out how someone would get flower petals in their eyes. While he was thinking on this, the petals flew forward and strike him forcefully, but gently, on the right side of his face, causing him to hiss at the pain in his eye. The petals danced around him and brushed against him comfortingly before floating away. Naruto gave a soft smile while rubbing his eye; _'Sugoi'_ was the only thing that crossed his mind. Finally opening his eye and looking around, you could see the difference in his right eye. There were many hues dancing among the original cerulean, like the flower petals, there was pink, white, purple, orange, and some others. Like in his left where it has the kanji for water, his right has the kanji for petals. A small string of silver outlined his eye and pupil, only noticeable if one were to look for it.

Naruto looked over to Obi and his eyes widened dramatically. "Oji-san!" He knelt beside Obi and shook him, "Oji-san! Oji-san! Don't die, oji-san!" Obi's eyes cracked open slightly, "Oi! Gaki! Quit shaking me already. You want me to die?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth quickly. "Nu-uh, oji-san!" Obi sat up and grinned, looking over at Naruto, opening his mouth to speak but stopped and just stared then looked him up and down. "Oji-san?" Naruto asked confused. "Naruto…your eyes have changed…you have highlights…and…you have tattoos…what am I going to do with you boy?" Waterfall tears ran down Obi's cheeks, _'He's only three and already has highlights and tattoos… I'm too old for these kinds of surprises.' _Naruto poked him, "Ne. Oji-san. Are you okay?" Obi looked down at Naruto and smiled, "I'm fine, Naruto. We should get some ninja training for you." Naruto looked confused, "Ninja? Train?" Obi grinned, "Yes. And I know someone who can help. See first you'll need to learn the basics. And from there he'll probably teach you the physical aspects of training and give a training schedule. After that comes the fun part I guess, but to get to the fun part, you have to do work." Naruto nodded, oji-san was always mumbling about 'no pain, no gain', and it always paid out in the end. So whatever he had to do, he might complain a little here and there, but it was going to get done, no shortcuts. Obi grinned, "We should go so I can talk to him. He is an assistant at the ninja academy. I knew his parents when he was little. Naruto, remember what I told you about the Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded, head lowered slightly, "Hai, oji-san." Obi smiled softly, "Chin up! Well Kyuubi killed his parents so if he sees you straight off he might do something he'll later regret. And in reality he's a real mother hen. If you get to know him, you'll like him I'm sure. So what I want you to do is stay out of sight until I say its okay. Okay?" Naruto nodded in understanding. They were nearing their destination, "Ne. Oji-san? What's his name?" Obi looked down, "Ah. Umino Iruka." Naruto nodded slowly. They stopped a ways away from Iruka's house. "Okay Naruto stay right here, when I open the door and signal to you that it's okay, you can come. Okay?" Naruto looked up at Obi, "Hai, oji-san." Obi ruffled his hair and crossed the street over to Iruka's, Naruto watched as he knocked on the door and was let in.

* * *

**Iruka and Obi**

Iruka looked laid out some tea in front of Obi. "So what was it you came to see me for Obi-san?" Obi smiled, "Straight to the point as always Iruka-kun." Iruka just smiled while they sipped their tea. "Okay. Well, there's this boy, I won't tell you who yet, who I'm taking care of. I've taking care of him since he was a babe, and I'll continue to do as long as Kami allows me to. Now, to why I came to you. I took the boy to the field of flowers, where I took you once." Iruka nodded. "Well he sat down by the river and was playing with the flowers then the water. He must have some type of blood-limit or two. The water swirled around him, it was amazing. And the same happened with the flower petals." He took a deep breath. "Before they finished receding they had slammed into each side of his face and getting into his eyes. His eyes are different; he has highlights, and has tattoos. Iruka…he needs ninja training. The one thing that I know I can't give him. Please…" Iruka stared into his cup, "This boy…he's the Kyuubi container is he not? Is that why you didn't tell me his name at the beginning?"

Obi held his breath, staring at Iruka, eyes dancing with tears of anger, sadness, and most of a plea for someone to be there when he couldn't. Iruka looked up when Obi didn't answer, and almost jumped, it was now that he realized how old Obi really was, _'I've taking care of him since he was a babe, and I'll continue to do as long as Kami allows me to.' _These words flashed through his mind, would Kami actually take the one person who cared for it…him. "You don't have to Iruka. I'm sure we can manage without your help." Obi stood, Iruka looked shocked, "Wait! I…I'm sorry Obi. It's just…can I meet him?" Obi nodded, "Wait here." Iruka blinked, "He's outside?" Obi looked over at Iruka, "I didn't want you to blindly attack him." Iruka flushed, "Is there anything special he likes?" Obi stared at him, "Depends on if you have it. Green tea with honey is his preferred drink. And his snack is usually dango." Iruka looked thoughtful, "I think I got some." Obi nodded and walked to the door and opened it, and waved towards Naruto. 

**[Adding Naruto]** When Naruto was beside him he looked down at him, "Now he didn't say he'd help you. But he did want to meet you. So this is a good sign." Naruto's face lit up, "Honto-ni?" Obi nodded with a smile, "Honto-ni." He then led Naruto into the den as Iruka came out of the kitchen. Iruka looked over to Obi, and then his eyes landed on Naruto. Naruto blinked up at him, and then gave a small shy smile, looking ready to hide behind Obi. Iruka smiled back and set Naruto's snacks in front of a chair. "This is for you Naruto. Obi-san told me what you liked. I hope it's done to your liking." Naruto's eyes widened, "Arigato Gozaimasu, Iruka-san." Sure Naruto liked these things, but it was hard to snitch them. Iruka smiled, "You're Welcome." Obi pushed Naruto gently over, "Go on, Naruto." Obi knew what was going threw the boys' mind, but he hadn't had it in a while. Naruto looked up at Obi, who gave him a nod and a smile, and he rushed over and sat down to enjoy his snack. Iruka watched the boy silently, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him, he seemed extremely shy except around Obi, but he didn't seem dangerous, he seemed like a…regular…three year old…boy. Iruka looked up at Obi, "Alright, I'll help. On one condition. You said that this is his favorite, yet he acts as if he hasn't seen it in weeks." Obi looked over at Naruto who had a stick of dango in his mouth with that 'Huh?' expression on his face that made him look so cute. Obi just grinned, Iruka turned to see what he was smiling at, and seeing the look on Naruto's face caused him to snicker. Obi looked to Iruka, "You'll be coming to our place to teach Naruto?" Iruka was wondering what this had to do with his condition but answered anyway, "Yes." Obi nodded, "Then come, I'll show you." Iruka looked shocked, "Huh?" Naruto giggled, swallowing the last of the dango. "Come on Iruka-san." Iruka looked over at Naruto, who managed to eat all the dango with out getting messy. "Hai, hai." Iruka said with a sigh. Naruto nodded, taking hold of Obi's hand. "Ne. Oji-san? What are we showing Iruka-san?" Iruka looked at Naruto smiled, Obi never allowed anyone to call him oji-san; he said because it made him sound old, it seems Naruto is very important to Obi. "Well we are going to show him our home and how we live." Naruto looked uncertain, "Is that okay oji-san?" Obi smiled down at Naruto, "He will see it eventually Naruto." Naruto glanced back at Iruka, biting his lip, and then nodded up at Obi finally.

* * *

**At Obi and Naruto's Building**

Iruka had been shocked when Obi and Naruto led him through the slums and stopped in front of a run down building. "Shocked so far Iruka?" Obi asked. The only thing Iruka could do at that moment was nod. Obi smiled sadly, and then led them inside. "Iruka, this is our home." Iruka looked around, surprisingly it was very clean, compared to the outside that is. There was no sign of rusting or mold. Nothing seemed broken or torn. He couldn't smell old food, like you'd smell in most old slum homes. There seemed to be some toys lying about, old and new. He was surprised, yet not. He had seen their clothes, that's why he had been surprised they lived out here. Sure he expected a low level income home, but this was different.

"If you are done inspecting, I'll show the reason for Naruto's behavior." Iruka flushed, "Uh, hai." Obi led Iruka to the kitchen and opened a bottom cupboard, pulling out a bag. "Iruka, I'm too old to work and money doesn't grow on trees." Obi looked over at Naruto sadly, "The Hokage gladly paid for my expenses and for the baby stuff when he was a babe. He even sends money once a month, but for a growing boy and myself, it doesn't last. When Naruto was old enough to understand that we wouldn't be able to survive on the Hokage's money alone, he took it upon himself to get the food. When I first found the food I was surprised, and asked Naruto about it. He denied knowing anything about it. A month or two later, I saw Naruto sneak out. I was curious, but I didn't follow, I'd wait till he came home. That same day, I was waiting for him, he hurried inside quietly. I guess he thought I was asleep like usual. What I saw in his arms surprised me; he had this bag here filled with different kinds of food. After he put them up, I walked over to him. He was surprised but he was also scared, scared that I would be angry with him. I talked to him about it. He said he didn't want us to go hungry, and that he only took what we would need to last the rest of the month and maybe a little longer. I was not only surprised, but very proud of him. I told him not to keep a secret like this again, that involved me as well or if it was really important. He promised, and I'm telling you, only because you are going to be his teacher, but I trust you not to say anything, to anybody." Iruka was shocked, glancing over at Naruto then back up at Obi, "Not even the Hokage?" Obi smirked, "I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows." Iruka gave a sigh with a small smile, "I suppose." Iruka looked back to Naruto, "And the green tea and dango?" Obi smiled, "That is one of the harder things for him to snitch. So he doesn't get it often. Unless I have enough money to take him to the dango stand, then he'll get some. They serve him well enough, a glare from an employee or two that's it." Iruka smiled, "Well I guess I can take him for a treat now and again." Obi grinned, "He'd like that."

Naruto came over from playing with his toys on the floor. "Ne. Ne. What are you talking about?" He asked, tilting his head, giving him a fox like appearance. Iruka and Obi smiled, "Nothing now." Naruto pouted, "Aww…" The two men chuckled. "You should have fun teaching him Iruka. A lot of fun." Iruka looked down at the pouting blonde and smiled, "Ah, we'll see, we'll see."

TBC?


	2. Iruka's Training

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and will never, own Naruto. TT_TT

**Of Flowers and Water**

A Naruto FanFic

**AN: **I didn't know if I was going to continue this or not. *really big sweatdrop* But….I was bored and I was home with nothing to do so decided to see if I could come up with something for the second chapter. So I hope it's not too crappy. *another sweatdrop* Well hope you enjoy. ^.^

**Last Time: **"Ne. Ne. What are you talking about?" He asked, tilting his head, giving him a fox like appearance. Iruka and Obi smiled, "Nothing now." Naruto pouted, "Aww…" The two men chuckled. "You should have fun teaching him Iruka. A lot of fun." Iruka looked down at the pouting blonde and smiled, "Ah, we'll see, we'll see."

* * *

**Iruka's Teaching**

**Enter Iruka**

Iruka had been surprised at how Obi and Naruto lived. Having to steal food just to eat, unbelievable. Though when he saw the processions that they had, he was surprised at that as well. For someone so poor, they had petty nice stuff. Nice clothes, toys for Naruto, just…interesting. Well enough of that. He couldn't wait to start teaching Naruto. At first he was apprehensive, but after seeing the boy and watching him interact with Obi, he knew he wouldn't regret helping him. (**AN:** Horrible chapter… TT_TT)

* * *

The next day Iruka hurried to Obi and Naruto's place. They didn't really set a time so he decided a little bit before lunch would be appropriate. Once he got to their building he gently tapped on the door. He heard feet scurrying towards the door, sounding almost like a mouse. The door swung open and there stood Naruto. Naruto beamed up at him, "Ruka-sensei! You're here! Come in, come in!" Naruto grabbed his hand almost gently and pulled him in. Iruka stood by the door uncertain as Naruto closed the door. Naruto looked up at Iruka. "You scared Ruka-sensei?" Iruka looked down at Naruto and blinked, "Ehhh?" Naruto grabbed his hand, "This building can be scary sometimes. Sometimes it make funny noises. 'specially at night. I 'sink there ghostsies in here, buts oji-san not tink so." Naruto said shaking his head. Iruka looked down at Naruto almost amused. "Ah, maybe. Where is Obi?" Naruto giggled, "Oji-san stuck in bed." Naruto giggled again. Iruka looked at Naruto and chuckled. Obi yelled out, "It's not funny you two! Now get me out of here!" Iruka looked at Naruto and burst into laughter before helping Obi out of the bed. Obi bopped Iruka on the back of the head and popped Naruto on the top of his head.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled and tears filled the corners of his eyes. Iruka's eyes widened and actually sent a glare in Obi's direction. Obi closed his eyes, trying to get the image away, but soon sniffling started. "Obi…" Iruka said almost threateningly. Obi bent before Naruto and pulled him into a hug, "Gomen oji-san…I didn't means it…I..." Obi pulled him closer, "Shhh….shhh….no, no…It's alright little one. It's alright. I'm sorry for hitting you." Naruto wrapped his arms around Obi's neck, "Is okay, oji-san." Obi pulled back slightly and wiped the tears on his cheeks, then kissed his forehead. "Will you be okay with Iruka now?" Obi asked Naruto gently. Naruto gave him a small nod and a little smile. Obi smiled back, giving him another hug, before standing and leaving Naruto to Iruka.

Iruka smiled down at Naruto. "You okay there, Naruto?" Naruto gave a nod, "Mmm-hmm." Iruka chuckled, then led Naruto to the couch and sat him down. "Alright Naruto, I know you're only three, but you're smart. Because you're smart I'm going to teach you everything that you need to know educational wise for civilians alright?" Getting a nod from Naruto, he pulled out a few books from his bag. "We'll start with these."

* * *

For the next four years, Naruto learned everything that the civilians knew educational wise.

Naruto, now seven was starting to learn education for ninjas. When he wasn't doing book work, Iruka was teaching him the basic ninjutsu, the academy taijutsu, kunai throwing, all the things needed to pass the genin exam. Iruka noticed that he sometimes put too much chakra into a technique so begin teaching him chakra control.

Even though Naruto was learning all types of chakra control techniques he still couldn't do the bunshin. So he asked Iruka if there was any other type of bunshin out there. "Yes. They are some made of the elements, for example the Mizu bunshin. Another bunshin is the kage bunshin but it is forbidden. Why do you ask?" Naruto had a frustrated look on his face, "No many how many times I try, no many how many chakra control techniques I do. I can never get this bunshin technique down." Iruka looked thoughtful then nodded, "I'll be right back." A moment later Iruka came back with a piece of paper, Naruto's eyebrow rose in question. Iruka grinned, "This is to check you affinity. And it'll also help me decide which bunshin to teach you." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Just push your chakra into it and the paper will do the rest." Giving another nod, Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper. The paper got a cut down the middle, it got soaking wet on one side and it crumbled on the other. Naruto blinked and Iruka stared wide-eyed. "Well…." Iruka coughed, "It seems you have _three _affinity's, very rare but interesting. Let's see, wind, water, and earth. Okay, since you have three what you are going to do, is write a number (1-3) and the affinity on a piece of paper. I'm going to pick a number, and the number I pick is the bunshin I'll teach you, deal?" Naruto nodded a small smile on his face. Iruka smiled back.

* * *

Even though Naruto was proficient in the academy taijutsu the style just wasn't for him and told Iruka so. Iruka thought it over and decided to take him to the shinobi library. When they entered the librarian said that Naruto had to leave because he wasn't a shinobi, making Naruto look very downcast making the librarian want to take back her words immediately. Iruka just smiled, "Well the thing is, he is planning on becoming a shinobi and I've taught him some things. Well I taught him the academy taijutsu. He can do it very well, but it just doesn't fit him. I brought him here because the best taijutsu styles are here, but I guess I'll have to take him to the public library where he'll find a taijutsu style that may never fit him." Iruka said sounding very sad. Naruto looked up at Iruka in surprise, "Are we leaving Iruka-sensei?" Naruto's eye's held a bit of confusion but also understanding.

After the librarian had taken everything that Iruka had said in, she took Naruto's hand into her own, "No, no. Follow me. I'm sure you would like an original style. A style that hasn't been seen in years maybe, or maybe a style that's not been seen in Konoha, or maybe even a style that's been thought of as a legend but has never been tried before." Iruka just smirked, while Naruto looked confused, with a 'Huh?' like expression on his face. You could almost see fox ears on his head, a tail swaying behind him, and him gone chibi. At least that's what was going through Iruka's mind at the moment.

The librarian brought them to a long shelf of scrolls. "Okay, these scrolls would be all yellow and tearing apart if we hadn't of written the information on a separate scroll. If any of the scrolls involved summoning of sorts, we put a seal inside the new scroll and put the old scroll into the seal. Now then, have a look around and see what taijutsu seems to fit you best, and if you are interested in kenjutsu, just down there is the scrolls for kenjutsu. Have fun!"

Naruto looked at all the scrolls and sighed, "Great…" Iruka just chuckled. Naruto opened the first scroll and blinked, "…Nope…", this went on for the next 60 scrolls and Naruto was getting aggravated. Naruto pulled out another with a sigh and stared wide-eyed, then blinked and gave a tiny smile knowing he had found what he was looking for.

'Dance of the Water Nymph'

_It's a sister taijutsu style to the Hyuuga taijutsu style._

_While the Hyuuga taijutsu style uses their palms, covered in chakra, to close tenketsu._

_This taijutsu style uses two fingers, covered in chakra, with time and excellent chakra control, the chakra cannot be seen, but by Hyuugas. _

_But this taijutsu style doesn't only use chakra. It does use chakra to close the tenketsu. But when there is no chakra covering the fingers it is to hit pressure points._

_That is the point behind using only two fingers._

_When fighting an opponent, while not being able to see your chakra, the opponent cannot tell if you going to hit the pressure point or the tenketsu._

Naruto showed Iruka the scroll, Iruka's eyes widened; he'd never seen anything like this before. "So?" Iruka smiled, "I think that the Hyuugas are gonna have some competition." Naruto laughed. Iruka looked further down the row, "What about kenjutsu?" Naruto looked thoughtful then nodded. They looked up at the scrolls for kenjutsu. After going through many scrolls, Naruto finally found the one he wanted.

'Dance of the Sakura Tree'

_It's mainly surprise attacks. _

_One minute the enemy is standing the next they're falling down, like a petal from a sakura tree._

_Some movements are really like a dance. Moving in a twister like movement, like a sakura petal falling on a windy day, while attacking multiple opponents._

_The weapons needed are two slim katanas that make little to no noise when swung._

Naruto showed Iruka the kenjutsu style, to say Iruka was surprised was an understatement. That style hadn't ever been used in Konoha before, it was a style that had been used and may still be used in Snow Country. Iruka smiled, "Interesting choice." Was all that Iruka said. Naruto smiled and thanked him. Iruka and Naruto walked to the front desk to show themselves out. The librarian bid them goodbye. Iruka and Naruto walked back to Obi and Naruto's place.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! I'm back!" Obi came out of the kitchen, "I can see that boy. Now quiet down." Naruto frowned, "Fine.", he muttered, "Didn't want to talk to you anyway." Naruto took the scrolls he had and put them in his room before leaving the "house" upset. Obi sighed, Iruka frowned, and his eyes following Naruto then turned back to Obi. "What was that all about?" Obi glanced over at Iruka, "It's nothing." Iruka glared, "Nothing! Obi! You upset him! You're his "oji-san". He loves you. Why did you go and do that?" Obi sank into the chair, "Iruka. I'm getting old. I don't know how much longer I'll last. I just….maybe if he hates me then he won't be as sad." Iruka was getting angry, "You idiot! You trying to make him hate you is making him sad. Death of loved ones is meant for grieving. Tell him what you were trying to do, and why, and hope he doesn't hate you for that." Obi nodded sad. They were waiting for Naruto to come back. Obi knew that Naruto eventually came back; he left to cool off all because of him.

Suddenly a scream echoed not too far from where they were. _'Naruto!' _They thought at the same time. They hurried out and ran to where the scream originated from. What they come upon wasn't pretty. Three men surrounded a gagged and whimpering Naruto. One held his wrists up above his head, so he'd stop trying to get away. The second was using a broken bottle to cut open Naruto's shirt. The third was starting to unbutton his pants, Naruto begin to struggle eyes wide. The second man snarled and slapped him hard also pressing the broken bottle so far against him that it broke through the skin. "Be still boy, unless you want more pain than necessary." Naruto shook his head quickly, tears rolling down his face. The two, Iruka and Obi, finally got out of their shock and beat the three men senseless.

Iruka pulled Naruto close, removing the gag, murmuring soft reassurances into his ear as he rocked him back and forth, "Shhh…shhh….It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now. You're safe." Naruto cried until he fell asleep in his arms. "Iruka looked down at Naruto sadly, _'No child should have to deal with this. Especially you.' _Obi looked over at Iruka and Naruto, "How is he…I mean besides the obvious." Iruka looked down at Naruto, "He needs sleep. Just let him rest." Obi nodded. Iruka stood, holding Naruto in his arms as they headed back.

Iruka went to Naruto's room to lay him on his bed but Naruto whimpered and clung to Iruka. Iruka sat on the bed, back against the wall with a sigh but with a small smile as well. Holding Naruto close, he brushed the hair from his face. Naruto cuddled into Iruka's stomach making Iruka chuckle, thinking how cute Naruto was being right now, despite the circumstances.

When Iruka didn't come back out from Naruto's room Obi got curious so he went and peeked in and saw Naruto cuddling into Iruka. Obi let out a smile, cute. Iruka glanced up and a small blush covered his cheeks causing Obi to chuckle. "Maa, maa. Naruto can make anyone love him. I swear it's a bloodline!" Iruka looked down at Naruto, "Saa."

TBC

**Next Time: **Is it a bloodline or just a gift?

Thankie, Thankie for reading!


End file.
